Blurry
by windowfire
Summary: I wonder what you're doing, I wonder where you are, there's oceans in between us, but that's not very far...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**I wonder what you're doing, I wonder where you are, there's oceans in between us, but that's not very far...**

**A/N: Okay, I know everyone hates these, so this is gonna be real short. This is my third fic, and I hope you like it. The only thing I ask of you (the reader) is that I have five little reviews after every chapter update, or you won't get another chapter. Also, I would like for you to include in your review, your favorite line or paragraph from the story. Thanks!**

**Nostalgia**

**Thy soul shall find itself alone**

**'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone–– **

**Not one, of all the crowd to pry**

**Into thine hour of secrecy.**

**Edgar Allan Poe**

**Part One: Prologue**

"Do not scream. Whatever you do, do not scream," Ziva chanted over and over in her head. The bleeding woulds at the corners of her mouth were reason to this sonata. She knew her captors would more than likely break one, or more of her bones to make her scream. This would result in the Chelsea Smile– two grotesque wounds clear up her beautiful olive-toned cheeks forming a 'smile.' The small cuts hurt bad enough. Ziva couldn't imagine what the entire process would feel like. Excruciating, no doubt. The blood from the small wounds was running down her chin, drip, drip, dripping onto the grimy concrete floor of her holding cell. They would come back. Soon. She could only hope for unconsciousness until then.

***

**Clomp, clomp, clomp...**

Ziva was awakened by the unmistakable drum of boots against the hard, concrete floor. Her captors had come, bearing gifts of torture. He would start with her arms, then, if needed, her legs, whatever it took to make the Israeli scream. He opened her cell door with three different keys, on three different locks. Ziva looked up, the blood now dry on her mouth. He stalked over towards her with a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," he said, pulling her head back by her dirty chestnut locks. "Tell me all you know about NCIS."

Her only reply was a spit in his direction. Painful, but worth it. The man laughed. He stepped over to her chair where she was tied and pulled a hammer out of the back pocket of his jeans. Placing it on her arm about halfway between her wrist and elbow, he tapped it twice before raising it and bringing it down full-force. The bone shattered. Ziva screamed, the pain now in her cheeks making the shattered bone feel like a tiny scratch. Blood pured from her face, pooling on the floor.

Voices could be heard from outside of the door, but Ziva, nor the man, paid any attention to them.

The door burst open.

"NCIS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

**Quote:**

**I closed my eyes, only for a moment, then the moment's gone...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

*******

Tony watched Ziva–his Ziva– struggling for her life on a hospital bed somewhere in Somalia. It hurt him to see her this way. He was used to seeing her so strong, capable of almost anything.

She had to have several blood transfusions due to the significant amount of blood she had lost. Tony wanted to make those bastards suffer for what they did to her. He wanted to make sure they died a slow and painful death. Of course, Gibbs wouldn't allow that. He had told Tony to go with Ziva and make sure she was okay. Tony was the one that pulled her from the chair in that grimy cell.

Now, here he was, watching he sleep. Every time he looked at her face, he felt a surge of pain and immense anger, the anger directed to the one that did this to her. He watched as her eyelids fluttered, then finally opened. She immediately tried to sit up and reach under the pillow for a weapon that wasn't there. Gentle hands eased her back onto the pillows offering soft words of reassurance. Once she was settled she lifted her good hand to the stitches on her face. Tracing them with a trembling finger, tears filled her eyes.

"Tony," she whispered.

He took her hand. "I'm here Zi, I'm here."

"Where am I?" she asked painfully.

"You're in a hospital in Somalia. Abby, Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky are on their way."

She looked at him, horror evident on her face.

"I cannot let Abby see me this way."

"It's okay. I've already told her what to expect. She'll be fine."

Ziva nodded as best as she could and laid her head against the pillows.

"Why don't you get some rest. I'll wake you up when they get here."

She nodded again and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Don't forget to review, and in the review include your favorite line or paragraph from the story. I won't update until I have five more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Quote:**

**'Cause diamonds they fade, and flowers they bloom, and I'm tellin' you, these feelings won't go away. They've been knockin' me sideways...**

*******

"Ziva! Ziva where are you!" Abby yelled from the hall. A nurse finally stopped her and said,

"I think she's in room 411, ma'am."

"Oh. Thank you," Abby said before she ran back down the hall.

"411, 411, 411..." Abby muttered over and over to herself until she finally found the room. "Aha! 411."

She paused outside of the door to compose herself before gently knocking on the door. She giggled a little when she hard a garbled "Coming" from the other side. The door clicked open to reveal a very unshaven and messy Tony. His face lit up when he saw Abby, though.

"Hey Abs. I think Ziva just woke up."

Abby grinned. "Great! Can I see her?"

"Yes, BUT," Tony said when she tried to push past him. "Do you remember the rules?"

"Yeah, yeah. No excessive hugging, crying, and/or useless rambling. Now, let me in."

Tony chuckled and opened the door wider so Abby could enter.

She was initially shocked at the stat Ziva was in, but it didn't show on her face. She smiled widely and crossed the room to sit by Ziva's bed.

"Hey Ziva! How are you? Wait, don't answer that."

Ziva chuckled as well as she could. "I'm fine, Abby. How was your flight?"

"It was great! Well, except for the fact that McGee got his head stuck-" She was cut off by a glare from Tony. "Never mind. It was good."

"Where are McGee and Ducky?"

"Oh they got lost. But don't worry, they'll be here about, now/"

Ducky entered the room, followed by McGee.

Ducky walked over to the window while McGee just stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"And how are you feeling, my dear?" Ducky asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm feeling right as snow, Ducky. Thank you."

"Ah, I think you meant 'right as rain.' But it doesn't matter."

"Snow, rain, same difference."

She looked over at McGee and raised her eyebrows. "Did Abby get angry and rip out your tongue?"

"Um, no. It's nice to see you, Ziva. Feeling better?"

"Yes, much."

"Oh!" Abby chimed. "I almost forgot! We, well I, got you flowers!" She reached into her bowling bag and pulled out a bouquet of lilies. "I hope you like them; I didn't really think you'd like black roses."

"Yes, Abby. Thank you. They are lovely."

***

**A/N: There you go! It was a bit longer than the last. Remember, I won't update until I get five more reviews, and in your review include your favorite line or paragraph from the chapter.**


End file.
